


Christmassy

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer loves to look at Sam, M/M, Neighbors, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Power Outage, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam was supposed to spend Christmas with his brother but a snow storm changes his plan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @YouCantKeepMeDown for beta reading this fic.
> 
> This is christmass fluff! I post a chapter a day until December 25th.

Snow was starting to fall in heavy flakes on the pavement. Sam walked next to his bike, pushing it along. The roads were too slippery already. Just in front of his building, his neighbor’s red sport car was open, a suitcase filling the entire space of the small trunk. Lucifer appeared at the door of the building, holding what was obviously a suit in a protective bag high above his head for it to not touch the wet ground. That was something Sam never saw him wear. His neighbor was more the casual jeans type of guy. When he saw him, Lucifer smiled that bright smile nobody else seemed to know him.

“Hey there, Sam.”  
“Going away for Christmas?”  
“Yeah, traditional family diner at my brother’s.”  
“Which one?”  
“Gabriel.”

Sam had met his neighbor’s little brother on several occasions already. The siblings of this family seemed to be very close. Each time Sam crossed Gabriel’s way, he always made sure to offer him some delicious cookies he made in his bakery. Sam decided he liked him at the first bite of these delicious pieces of Heaven.

“Tell him I say hi.”  
“Of course. I see, it’s your turn to cook the christmas meal this year.” Lucifer said looking to Sam’s bags hanging from his bike.  
“Yes, my brother is coming over.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“Yes. Well, if I can cook good enough food.” Sam joked.

Lucifer returned a smile and stared at him for a minute. It was something his neighbor was doing a lot, looking at him like all sort of movies were going on in his brain. It started to feel a little awkward, so Sam gestured to the door’s direction.

“See you later, I guess.”  
“Oh, yes. Sorry, I… I better get going.”

Lucifer aimed for his car’s back seat to lay his suit on but bumped his head on the frame of his car in the process and cursed.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, trying to repress an involuntary laughter.  
“You didn’t see that.”  
“Of course I didn’t. What are you talking about anyway?”

Lucifer turned to him, rubbing his forehead and winked. It was a habit of him and to be honest, Sam found himself winking a lot more since he met his neighbor, mimicking it by reflex.

“You want me to help you bring your errands up your flat?” Lucifer proposed. He never missed a chance to go to Sam’s home, whatever it was to help him or just pop up at his door with an excuse or not. Sometime he even just rang at Sam’s door to say hi.  
“Well, I guess it would be handy. If you’re not running late, of course.” Sam accepted looking at his five bags full of supplies, food and decorations.  
“I should have left an hour ago anyway. And I still have to go upstair to put food in Baphomet’s bowl. See? You’re going my way.”

Lucifer grabbed two brown paper bags and called the elevator while Sam was wrestling to park his bike and secure it, his anti theft device obviously mistaking its duty with a jigsaw puzzle.

Finally, Sam succeeded and hurried to the elevator, Lucifer was holding the door open for him. They didn’t talk for the span of the ride, Sam looking at the automatic doors while Lucifer sighed contently next to him. He followed him through the corridor to Sam’s door. Sam put his bags on the floor and fumbled with his keys for a second before he could unlock his flat’s door and invited Lucifer to enter. This one whistled as he did so.

“Wow Christmas!”

Alright, maybe Sam had gone a little overboard with it this year. But it was the first time they would celebrate Christmas at his home and he wanted it to be perfect and memorable so he had bought a christmas tree twice as big as usually. It had actually been a little too big and he had to cut the top a little to make it fit under his roof. And after that, he had to buy new ornaments because the one he already had were looking a little lonely in the bush of green branches. Then he added some other new decorations on his shelves to make it look more festive and he kinda liked it. Of course, the store had some candles that smelt amazing and Sam had the sudden urge to buy one. He had lighted it as he put tinsels and delicate baubles all over the tree and it smelt so good, he couldn’t stop to light it again each time he was home. The candle quickly ran out, so Sam bought a new one... And six other from the same brand. Maybe it was a little too much, he could agree on that, but it looked nice and very christmassy. Then, children from the block rang to his door with windows stickers they sold for charity, and Sam was against the idea that a child could not be happy on Christmas Eve, so now his windows were decorated too. And yesterday evening, he wanted to test some table decorations to go with the new plates he bought for the occasion and settled for a nice one, so he let it there, already set up for tonight. And of course, he put presents for Dean under the tree, with a little one for himself, and apparently he went out of his flat and let the music playlist go on without noticing it so it added to the general ambiance. But what could he say? He liked christmas songs and it was socially allowed to listen to them only a very short time during the year. Of course, the fireplace was still running. And… And yes, all of this was a little bit too much, but Sam was really enjoying to have his brother celebrating Christmas with him at home this year.

“Don’t mock me. I may have gone a little crazy on the whole thing, I admit.”  
“You know what I like about you? You’re a perfectionist. It looks wonderful.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And to be honest, you should see Gabriel’s house at Christmas time. You’re not playing in the same league, sorry to break the news to you. Actually, one year, he decided that we had to have a Christmas at the beach. Do you know you can have litteral sand delivered to your house?”  
“No, don’t tell me he did that.” Sam laughed. Lucifer nodded, closing his eyes in empathy and biting his lower lip.  
“The whole first level was covered with it. It was not ‘Christmas at the beach’ anymore but ‘let’s have a christmas meal in the middle of the Sahara’.”  
“Oh my God.”  
“We spend the 26th of December shovelling sand.” Lucifer burst into laughter at the memory.  
“Your Christmases are epic.”  
“Yes, they can be. We love this holiday dearly. Thankfully, this year we go for the traditional way.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Family diner with the guys, midnight mass. Michael actually holds it at midnight in his church and I find it very cool. And then we’ll exchange some presents and then bed.”  
“Sounds nice.”  
“I think so too. And as we are speaking of presents.”

Lucifer searched in his coat’s inner pocket and produced a little package from it. It was a tiny something, wrapped in green and red paper with little red nosed reindeers on it and an elegant bow. It was so prettily wrapped. Sam wasn’t able to wrap presents this nicely to save his life. Dean’s presents, under the tree, looked perfectly dull in comparison, as if they had been  wrapped by a child. Even so Sam had a blast using a different paper for each one of them.

“It’s for you but you have to promise to not open it before it’s actually the 25th, alright?”  
“You bought me a christmas gift?” Sam asked surprised.

If he didn’t know better, Sam could have sworn, Lucifer blushed a little.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head with it. It’s nothing. I just saw it in a store window and I thought about you because… Well, if I tell you I would spoil the surprise. But, anyway. It’s really nothing. And Christmas is really a big deal in my family. We pretty much offer something to everyone we… To everyone. So here, it’s for you.”  
“But I don’t have anything to offer you in return.”  
“Christmas is not just about exchanging gifts, you know? But if you insist, all I want is a kiss.” Lucifer winked.

There it was again, the flirt Lucifer always did when Sam was around. Sam rolled his eyes, more amused than annoyed by the behavior. Lucifer grinned victoriously and leaned to Sam, dragging his lips between his teeth in expectation but Sam planted a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek instead of his mouth. Sam could feel warmth radiating from Lucifer’s skin when he kissed him

“There is your present.”  
“It’s too early for christmas gifts, Sam. You’ll owe me another one when I come back.” Lucifer pushed his luck, smiling like a shark. However, Lucifer turned a little red on the cheeks.

Sam took the little present from Lucifer’s hands and thanked his neighbor for it. Lucifer winked again and cleared his throat. Then he remembered he had to feed his cat before he hit the road.

“Be safe.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll take my time driving. They won’t start without me. Wait… Yeah, Gabriel may insist they actually begin without me to make me arrive faster.”  
“Have a merry Christmas.”  
“Yeah, merry Christmas to you too. I’m on my way now. Bye.”

Once alone, Sam walked to his christmas tree and placed the little gift neatly on the top of his own present. He smiled to himself, looking at it. Lucifer was always flirty with him, and Sam had to admit he enjoyed it a lot. The guy was not bad looking and to be the center of someone’s attention was nice. It was a little disappointing that it seemed to be just a game between them thought, because it never went further than flirt between them. Sam knew from experience that his neighbor wasn’t the shy kind of guy, but he never asked him out officially and Sam never dared to do it himself, scared that it would stop the nice thing going on between them.

At the sound of Lucifer’s pontiac engine, Sam took a look outside. The snow was now covering the whole street in a heavy white blanket. Everything looked so soft and calm.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am so sorry, Sammy.”  
“Don’t you dare drive under this weather. The roads are not safe and I don’t want to know you on them now.”  
“But I was so happy to come over at your place.”  
“I know, Dean, but I rather have you tomorrow by twelve than not at all because you had an accident on an icy road this evening.”  
“It sucks.”  
“Yes it does but Christmas is not over. It will still be here tomorrow and we aren’t children anymore.”  
“That won’t be the same.”  
“Don’t be a brat. It will be fine tomorrow.”  
“I’m sorry I can’t come at your place tonight. I’m disappointed we can’t celebrate Christmas together.”  
“We will tomorrow.” Sam insisted.  
“But it’s not the same. We never had a Christmas without each other, even when you were at Stanford. And you shouldn’t be alone for it.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic.  
“Maybe I can drive a little ahead again. The sky seems to clear.”  
“Not here. It’s a real snowstorm by now. Dean, don’t make me worry sick because you don’t want to be reasonable.”  
“Yeah, you’re right Sammy. I rather not crash Baby on Christmas Eve. I’m sorry I can’t make it tonight.”  
“I swear it’s fine. Tomorrow, it’ll stop snowing and the sun will make it melt, so you will be able to drive safely. I prefer it like that. And I’m not ready anyway. I didn’t even start to cook.”  
“Liar.”  
“Alright, maybe a little. But the turkey isn’t in the oven yet.”  
“Save it for tomorrow?”  
“Of course.” Sam reassured him.  
“I guess I can crash Jody’s and her daughters party. They will accept me if I call them. What will you do tonight?”  
“I’ll have a nice glass of wine, and I’ll watch christmas movies all night long, eating popcorn.”  
“I can picture you under a fuzzy blanket, grandma.”  
“Exactly.” Sam joked.  
“TV programs are shitty on Christmas night.”  
“I beg you pardon? Christmas movies are the best.”  
“You’re weird. They all talk about the same thing, with the over girlish feelings.”  
“Christmas spirit.” Sam corrected his brother.  
“Yeah, whatever. And they are all old movies. None of them is less than twenty years old.”  
“I’ll go for the black and white movies, they’re the best.”  
“You’re a sap.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
“I see you tomorrow.”  
“Alright, Sammy. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Dean.”

Sam hung up the phone and sighted. He may have said otherwise, but Christmas Eve alone sucked. It was surely the most depressing night of the year when having no one to celebrate with you. Once again, he looked outside. The sun had set a while ago now and the street was basking in a weird yellowish electric glow from the floor lamps. Snowflakes were flying all over in the wind. The snow covered everything by now, and reached the level of the car's wheels parked outside. Sam looked at the buildings around his. Everyone must have been celebrating by now. He went to his kitchen and turned the oven off. The turkey would have to wait for tomorrow. Sam opened his fridge and contemplated the huge amount of food he prepared for tonight’s meal. Nothing was appealing anymore. He sat in front of the television and zapped through the channels for a while, finding nothing. He turned it off again.

He had to react or his night would be wasted for good. Ten minutes later, he had a spicy homemade hot chocolate in hand, the book he was currently reading fetched from his nightstand, along with a fluffy blanket. He settled a comfortable chair next to his roaring fireplace, Christmas songs still singing in the background, well decided to be all christmassy spirited again. With his phone, he snapped a picture, smiling to the camera and send it to Dean. By the time, he had sent the same to his mother’s phone, Dean replied with a picture of his own, showing him surrounded by Claire, Alex, Jody and Donna. They were all wearing silly hats and making faces. Sam’s heart ached a little. There was a message with the photo saying [Hey Dickens, you look cozy. The girls say hi!]. Sam answered with the first sentences from a Christmas Carol, he found on google, along with a picture of the bottle of rum he just added a few drops from to his hot chocolate. Dean’s next answer was quick to come. [That’s my boy!]. Sam laughed.

Next thing, his phone rang. It was a call from his parents this time.

“Hi mom.”  
“Hi sweetie. How are you? Not too disappointed I hope.”  
“You already know the news.”  
“Yeah, Dean called us a moment ago. He said you were having a real snowstorm and he can’t make it to your flat tonight. I’m so sorry.”  
“Nah, that’s nothing. We’re having a photo contest by phone just now. He is at Jody’s. How is the beach?”  
“Wonderful. Your dad is making cocktails in coconuts as we speak.”  
“How fancy.”  
“Yes, this trip is really a nice idea…”  
“Shhh” Sam silenced his mother through the phone. “You’re not allowed to thank me or Dean for now or it won’t count as a Christmas gift and I’ll have to find you something else.”

It had been Sam’s idea to offer their parents a second honeymoon. When they received the plane tickets, they couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Alright, I’ll wait a handful of hours to thank you properly, but Sam, know that I love you with all my heart and even if we’re in Paradise for now, I wish that we could be together.”  
“Me too, but to be honest, I prefer snow rather than sand. And you should see my street, the snow is nearly reaching the windows of the cars by now.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Yes!” Sam forced himself to sound as excited as he could. “I’m so gonna have a snowball fight tomorrow with Dean.”  
“Oh honey, I hope so. Your father says hi, by the way. I think he is trying to make fish on a barbecue.”  
“Ohoh trouble.” Sam said, making his mother laugh. She sounded so happy. It warmed Sam’s heart more than anything else so far.  
“I’d better go help him. I call you back later, okay?”  
“Yes, mom. Merry Christmas.”

Sam heard his father whish him a merry Christmas too from afar and then he hung up. Looking at the living room around him, he resolved to put a little more rum in his mug. He tasted it and coughed from the strongness. He had gone a little too strong handed on this one. Sam got up to get rid of his beverage in the sink when the Christmas songs he had put on background noise stopped and his living room went suddenly black.

“Fine. Powercut now.” Sam told himself out loud.

A quick look through his windows told him it was a general failure in the block. Luckily, he had candles for a whole army. Sam lightened more of them and decided it looked pretty nice and christmassy. He was trying very hard to see the glass half full and to not go to bed by now as his brain tempted him to do. It was way early to do it for an evening that should have been a party. Sam sat back in his chair, tugged his comforter tighter around him and dived in his book.


	3. Chapter 3

The story was super interesting and Sam realized it’s been next to two hours he was reading when his stomach started to growl and he looked at the hour on his watch. The power was still not back though. Now that he was paying attention to reality again, it was a really long time. Outside, the other buildings were still dark. Sam aimed for the corridor.

The coldness of the common parts refrained his determination. Sam went back in quickly, found his coat, scarf and beanie before he tried to sneak outside his flat again. By the time he reached the electric facility at the first level he regretted to not have put gloves on too. He never cared before to pay attention to it, now he could see that he had no access at all to the electric meter or for the general power arrival either. Likewise with the general water for the entire building. It was all locked behind a steel door with the number of a company on it, supposed to deal with maintenance. However someone had scribbled on tight and pointy letters next to the number. It read the date of the day and “Company no able to come and save our cold asses. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Well, that was clear enough.

Though Sam tried his luck anyway. He dialed the maintenance number and was put on wait immediately after his call reached a phone standard. After ten long minutes, a man answered him and told him he knew what building he was in and that they were not able to make someone come and give them power back as, if he was amiable enough to look outside, it was impossible for their teams to drive and they couldn’t do anything at all anyway, because the power failure was not on their hands, it was coming from the city itself so he may want to calm down. To what Sam answered by greeting them goodday first and telling them he had not even said a word before they informed him so rudely and maybe they should calm down first. To what, the employee wished him a merry Christmas, not meaning a single word of it obviously, and ended the call abruptly. Well, Sam related to the swore words written under the phone number now.

He guessed, there was nothing he could do though and went back to his flat. Inside, it was way warmer than in the common parts of the building. Sam took some appetizers he prepared for Dean and sat back next to his fireplace. If the power didn’t come back at all for the entire night, he could always sleep on his couch. He would be just fine here.

He had not the time to read another full page of his book when someone knocked at his door. Sam opened it to find to a very frozen looking Lucifer, all shaking under a big purple blanket he had put over his head.

“Oh my God.”  
“Hi Sam. Sorry to crash your party with your brother but I can’t stand it anymore at my place, it’s too cold.”  
“Get in. Come by the fireplace.”

Sam put his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders and guided him next to the fire roaring in his living room, stroking his arms throught the blanket. Under it, something meowed.

“Is it okay if I bring Baphomet too?” Lucifer asked with a pitiful look on his expressive eyes.  
“Of course it is, poor thing.”  
“I know Dean is allergic to cats but I couldn’t let him behind”.  
“Sure, Dean is not here anyway.” Sam answered surprised Lucifer actually remembered Sam’s brother's allergy.  
“Why are you alone?” Lucifer asked, his teeth chattering with cold.  
“He was held back by the snowstorm. Weren’t you supposed to go to your brother’s place too?”  
“Same as Dean, I suppose. The time I was finally gone, there was a monster traffic and I couldn’t go out of town. Then the snow was falling ridiculously fast, so I figured I’d better go back home. But then again, no luck. I had to surrender and ended walking the final miles on foot. And you know what? Once I arrived at home, there was no power so that means no heaters too.”  
“Yes, I saw that. I tried to call the maintenance team but they were very rude.”  
“I might have insulted them over the phone.”  
“Oh, it was you the ‘delicate’ message on the electricity facility.”

Lucifer nodded, grinning. “Sorry?”

“Actually, I was tempted to add a few ‘fucks’ myself after they hung up on me.” Sam admitted.  
“They were very rude for a customer service.”  
“Well, I guess, they’d prefer to be at home instead of answering people that they can’t put power back on a Christmas Eve.”

Lucifer let his cat go from under the blanket he still had tightly tugged over his shoulders. The felin gracefully jumped to find a good place next to the warm flame and curled in a ball here.

“Make yourself at home, Baphomet.” Sam said as he petted the cat and put a cushion next to him, where the animal quickly choose to go.  
“Thanks, Sam. I have no fireplace in my flat.”  
“I know, only the appartements this side of the building have one. I think it’s why I pay a bigger rent.”  
“Totally worths it, if you want my thoughts now. I was freezing my ass off.”  
“You should have come sooner.”  
“I didn’t want to bother you and your brother. You seemed to be so happy to spend the Christmas Eve with him.”  
“Well, I tell you what. Christmas alone is awful. Did you eat?”  
“No. I have nothing left but chinese take over in the fridge. My plan was to take back home enough food for the entire week after Christmas. My brother is an awesome cook and he always makes more than what we can have.”  
“My skills in that matter may not be compared to Gabriel’s but I put all my heart in a nice meal for tonight. Obviously, I can’t turn the oven on, but let’s check what we can have. I suppose we can heat some stuff directly in the fireplace. Want a hot chocolate to warm you up?”

Lucifer eyed Sam’s mug on the fireplace, lukewarm from where it had been forgotten. He took a sip from it and coughed immediately after the beverage entered his mouth. Sam laughed, that was a rightful reward for Lucifer to drink in his mug without his permission.

“Yeah, this one is a little strong in rum.” He teased.  
“Alright, I see that’s how we play. I’ll take one, please.”

By the half of his own mug, Lucifer wasn’t shaking anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Lucifer turned to have quite a nice meal. The steady amount of hot chocolate with rum was surely helping, but the food was good too. A lot of appetizers could be served cold and they heated part of the garnishment directly in the fireplace, to what Sam added some leftover vegetable soup he had in his fridge. By now, they were occupied to heat marshmallows by the flame and Sam decided to take a picture with his phone to send it to Dean.

His brother answered quickly with another photo of a the turkey still in an oven, saying it was undercooked and they needed to wait an extra hour to eat, but Donna brought them to play pictionary in the meantime and he didn’t know people could cheat to that game but apparently Claire and Alex had a special code they were trying to crack as they played because it wasn’t possible to be this good at this game. He also asked to whom the extra pair of hands he was seeing in Sam’s picture belonged to.

Sam took a picture of Lucifer. Despite the fact that he had his mouth full of sugary treat, it was a ridiculously good one. Especially because Baphomet decided it was a perfect usual spot for a cat to perch on his master’s shoulder like a parrot. Thing that seemed to be normal because the cat as well as the master looked totally casual like this.

The second Sam sent the picture, his phone rang, showing Dean’s name on its screen. However, when he accepted the call, it was not his brother’s voice he heard but an overexcited Donna screaming.

“Hi Sam. Who is your friend? Can I have his number?”  
“Looks cute! Speaking about the cat, not the dude.” Someone else yells.

Lucifer laughed, overhearing it. Sam put his phone on speaker.

“Hi everybody, meet my neighbor Lucifer.”  
“Like the Devil? Neat!” That voice must have been Claire’s.  
“You invited the creep along?”  
“Oh hi, Dean.” Lucifer answered.

Sam’s heart skipped a bit when he heard Dean call Lucifer a creep but apparently it wasn’t bothering him at all.

“Hum, Dean, you’re on speaker.” Sam informed him too late.  
“What the fuck? He heard me?”  
“Still do.” Lucifer sang.  
“Sorry man. You weren’t suppose to hear that.”  
”No problem.”  
“Woah, your date is cool, Sam.” Claire said.  
“Come on, he is not his date.” Dean argued.  
“I’m sorry, but did you see the picture? They lighted candles, and they share a blanket. They are totally fucking.”  
“Claire, language!” Jody scolded. “Sam, I’m so sorry. I should never have agreed for my guests to have wine. They don’t know how to behave like adults.”  
“Don’t worry, Jody. It’s fine. We may have had a little glass to much here too. By the way, Dean would have had some candles too if he had been here. The power ran out. That’s why Lucifer is here. I give him shelter for him not to freeze.”

Sam had trouble to understand what had been said after his last sentence. He heard words screamed, yelps, fight and a sound like Dean’s phone had been dropped to the ground. Dean succeeded to take it back, eventually.

“Are you alright, Sam? I come to take you with us.”  
“Jeez, Dean let your brother hit on the good looking dude.”

Then Dean yelled to Claire, “Shut up, you brat, this is serious.”

“It’s okay, Dean. We have all we need. It’s warm and good here. We have plenty of food. All is good.”  
“I don’t want to hear it. I take baby’s keys and…”  
“And nothing, young man. You are not able to drive.” Jody cut him off, using her mom voice.  
“Not that he could, even if he wanted. It’s still snowing outside.” Lucifer said looking at Sam’s living room’s window.  
“Jody, can you make sure, Dean stays safe at your place please? I am a little worried that he tries to drive, now.”  
“Don’t be, Sam. You can count on me. And no more booze for them either, or he won’t be in shape to drive tomorrow either. And that’s not what you want, Dean.” Jody insisted.  
“Yeah, alright.” Dean answered. “But you sure you okay, Sammy?”  
“I promise, everything is fine here.”  
“Are you going to make out with the guy?” Claire asked. Sam heard a sound as if she received a kick or something and then a muffled “What? It will help them keep warm.”  
“I don’t want to imagine the creep putting his hands all over my little brother.”  
“Oh for Fuck’s sake! First, my hands are clean. And second, I’m not a creep!” Lucifer defended himself.  
“You surely aren’t, mister handsome. Hi, my name is Donna and I’m single.”  
“Hello Donna.” Lucifer laughed.  
“Stop stepping on Sam’s field, that’s rude!” Claire added from afar.  
“Guys, my phone just bipped at me. I’m going low on battery and I have no power to charge it, so I’m going to hang up now.” Sam informed them.  
“Smooth, Sam.” Claire answered.

A concert of ‘oh nos’ followed with goodbyes and ‘merry Christmas’, along with some weird noises in the background and some encouragements from Claire for Sam to ‘score it’. Sam was positively sorry when he hung up the call. But Lucifer was smiling bright.

“Your family is funny.”  
“Oh we aren’t. I mean, Dean is my brother, but the other are just friends of ours.”  
“Listening to them, it sounds alike to me.”  
“You’re not wrong“.  
”You’ll learn that, in fact, I’m always right even. Or at least, that’s what my brothers say. It used to make Michael go crazy when we were kids.” Lucifer joked.  
“Michael is your older brother, right?”  
“Yes, the priest. Oh, I miss them tonight. It’s the first time we are apart for Christmas, you know?”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s the same for me. You want to call them?”  
“I can’t, my phone’s battery died in the traffic. I should have made sure it was charged before I hit the road. And yours is about to do the same.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It feels weird to not go to midnight mass either. I always go at Christmas. And now that it’s Michael who says it, I even listen.”  
“Don’t take it bad, but Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel… Your childhood must not have been easy.”

Lucifer burst in laughter.

“Actually, officially it’s Nick and you can add Raphael to the count.”  
“What?”  
“My parents weren’t mental, Sam. Lucifer is just my second name. My official one is Nick. But I always prefered to be called Lucifer because it fitted better with the names of my brothers.” Lucifer explained.  
“You’re not serious.”  
“Oh yes I am. I always have been strong headed. By the time I was nine, nobody called me other than Lucifer. My parents used to say they never thought I would like to be named after the Devil, that’s why they gave me a regular name, but I proved them wrong the minute I understood that my brothers were named after archangels and not me. So they didn’t argue when I choosed to be called by my second name. They thought, the weird idea would go away like it came to me. But I stuck to it.”  
“Why? I mean, now that you’re an adult, isn’t it hard to be named like that?”  
“No, in fact, it helps me to be remembered in my job. Let’s be honest, no other guy is named like that. And I love to see people’s reactions when I tell them my name.”  
“You like to be special.”  
“I can’t denied it.” Lucifer said raising his mug of alcohol filled hot chocolate.

Sam raised his own and they drank to that. Lucifer put a new marshmallow to the flame in the fireplace and turned his head to Sam, smiling softly.

“Stop doing that.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Looking at me like that all the time. That’s why Dean calls you a creep. It feels weird.” Sam finally explained the feeling he had each time those blue eyes were on him.  
“Sorry. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, it’s just…”  
“What? It’s because of the moles on my face?”  
“Yes, no. I think you’re so beautiful. That’s all.”  
  
Lucifer was visibly embarrassed, a little blush took upon his neck. He was trying hard to not stare at Sam anymore but talking to him while looking the other way felt unnatural.  
  
“Thanks.” Sam said as he nudged to his shoulder.  
“For what?”   
“Calling me beautiful.”  
“Like you didn’t know that before.” Lucifer snorted to his mug.  
“Shut up.” Sam caught the half melted marshmallow from Lucifer’s hands and put it in his mouth in an attempt to hide the warm feeling creeping in him as Lucifer’s eyes went back to him.  
  
Lucifer tried to not spill it everywhere. Sam caught a peak of Lucifer’s tongue lick his lips, and he couldn’t refrain but to mirror it.  
  
“Who is staring now?” Lucifer teased.

The cat seemed to think his master was a little too agitated for his tastes, and left Lucifer to lay on Sam’s lap, meowing at them grumpily. Lucifer gasped theatrically, pointing to him with his finger.

“You traitor! I concede this looks like a nice place to sit though. Can I get onto your lap too, Sam?”  
“Not a chance”. Sam laughed, petting the cat.  
“Well, I tried.” Lucifer said, sipping on his mug.  
“Can I confess something?”  
“You may, my child.” Lucifer answered without an ounce of hesitation. Sam smiled to the sentence he used.  
“I feed your cat.”

Lucifer wasn’t expecting that and choked on his hot chocolate.

“What?”  
“Baphomet often comes to see me in my apparentement. He even has his official cushion next to the fireplace, and I often give him treats to eat.” Sam admitted shyly.  
“You make infidelities to me, Baphomet? I thought what we had was serious, but you have another master. I thought we said we would be exclusive.” Lucifer told directly to the cat on Sam’s lap.

The felin turned his head and closed his eyes, snobbing him and pretending to sleep.

“See, how it is? I should have gotten a dog.” Lucifer told to Sam this time.  
“No, this one is just right.” Sam answered, caressing  the cat’s little head and making him purr.  
“I would have taught him tricks like go seek. It would have been useful to find the TV remote.”  
“In your dreams.”  
“Ungrateful creature.” Lucifer stuck his tongue out to the cat. “But I guess, now that we share a brat, we could play house, you and me, Sam?”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m starting to doze off because of your rum aromatised hot chocolate.” Lucifer yawned.  
“You know, the more I drink it, the better it tastes.”  
“You don’t say? It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re drunk. Not at all.”  
“Yep.” Sam agreed, giggling against himself. “You want to go to bed?”  
“No, my bed is too cold.”  
“Not in your flat, dummy. I meant here. Let’s unfold the couch into a bed.”  
“So… You’re saying we’re going to sleep together? In front of the fireplace? Cuddling in eachother’s arms? Yay, it’s really Christmas! Thank you Santa!” Lucifer suddenly got less tired.  
“Who talked about cuddles?”  
“You!”  
“No.”  
“Shame. Can we at least have a blanket fort?”  
“A what?” Sam asked no sure he understood it right.  
“A blanket fort. Like when we were kids and we put piles of blankets on the floor and sheets all over the place to make it look like a tent. If we’re having an improvised slumber party, it should at least look like one. Plus, it would be all cozy in front of the fireplace. And it will feel even warmer.”  
“Alright, don’t say another word. Yes, we can have a blanket fort.”

Maybe it was the alcohol in Sam’s veins speaking, but it sounded like fun. Lucifer went into the kitchen to make more hot chocolate with rum they heated directly in the fireplace while Sam fetched his bed comforter. When he came back to the living room with it, Lucifer tutted and served him a disappointed face. Then he made him go back to his bedroom  to collect the entire collection of his sheets and blankets. The more Sam could bring, he said, and he arranged them on the mattress of Sam’s unfold couch, Lucifer also used clothespins and chairs. Sam had doubts when he saw him rearrange some furnitures of his livingroom but it eventually turned out to look like something nice and Sam died to go inside and take a look at the fireplace from there. Lucifer put a lot of pillows in there too, he was a little sad he couldn’t put little lights to make it look like more fine, but the coziness was definitely here. As well as a lot of laughter during the building of the fort.

Once laid inside with a mug of hot chocolate in hands, Sam wondered why he had never made blanket forts before and even thought about adopting it as a permanent part of his living room. Well, maybe not in the very center of it, but he could eventually build a smaller one in a corner of the room to make some sort of nest to read, with light strings like Lucifer mentioned.

“So what do you think?” Lucifer asked when they were settled inside.  
“It’s definitively cozy in here and warm. You were right. You seem to be an expert in blanket forts, I didn’t think it would work when I saw you pin a sheet to a chair.” Sam admitted.  
“I used to make a lot of these when I was younger. My brothers and I spend whole days like that.”  
“Wasn’t it a little long?”  
“Never enough. We watched movies and ate popcorn and told horror stories. And yeah, naps were part of the fun too.”  
“That’s what we are supposed to do in blanket fort.” Sam nodded.  
“Well, if you’re with your siblings, yes. But with a cute date…” Lucifer winked to Sam.  
“Let me guess. Cuddles?”  
“Yeah. For a start.” Lucifer laughed.  
“You want to sleep now?” Sam asked with the hope the answer would be no because he didn’t feel sleepy at all.  
“I’m not that tired anymore. Want to play a game?”  
“Good idea. What are we playing?”  
“You have cards?”  
“We’re not playing strip poker.” Sam warned him.  
“Spoilsport.”

When he refused to play a drink game because he was already too drunk for that, Lucifer decided Sam couldn’t decline a new game anymore. Sam was ready to bet his neighbor would make him play truth or dare and dare him to kiss him, what Sam wasn’t sure he didn’t want to by the way, but instead Lucifer proposed a mime game. Sam was surprised of the choice of game but it was a funny idea. They focused on movies and Sam nearly spilled his hot chocolate when Lucifer made him guess The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. But the worst part was when Sam realised Lucifer never watched Home Alone and Sam was not able to put it on TV at this very moment to repair that outrageous lack.

Sam was in the middle of narrating the whole movie when his phone rang. It was his parents again. Sam and Lucifer didn’t see the time fly. It was midnight already. They were surely calling Sam to thank him for the present he offered them. Sam refused the call and quickly wrote a text saying he had no more battery so he couldn't take the call but he was glad they enjoyed their christmas present and that he loved them. Sam’s parents sent another text back but the phone went black before Sam could read it.

Next to him, Baphomet was hunting Lucifer’s toe through the blanket, giving the perfect excuse to Lucifer to pretend he was busy while Sam was texting his parents. The cat curled over his master’s feet.

“It’s officially Christmas. We usually open our presents at midnight in my family.” Sam explained when he put the phone away.  
“What did you offer to your parents?” Lucifer asked him, curious.  
“A trip to the Bahamas.”  
“You’re kidding?” Lucifer exclaimed, turning to look at Sam and visibly annoying the cat on his feet.  
“They are on a beach as we speak, that’s why we don’t spend Christmas Eve together this year and it was supposed to be just Dean and I. Oh, can I open your gift now?” Sam asked Lucifer with hopeful eyes.

Maybe he couldn’t follow the tradition with his brother but Lucifer was just next to him so it was perfect, he could thank him immediately. He couldn’t deny that he was very curious and excited by the little package. Sam wasn’t expecting Lucifer to hide under the blankets though.

“No! It will look ridiculous compared to what you offered to your parents.”  
“Don’t be silly. I feel bad enough to not have something to offer you.”  
“You still can kiss me.” Lucifer reminded him, sneaking his head out of the blankets and making a mess of his blond hair.  
“I was serious.” Sam offered a bitchface.  
“Me too. Though you probably don’t have to do it anymore as you saved my life already today. I would have died freezing, if you weren’t there.” Lucifer said seriously.  
“You would have found a solution.”  
“I would have turned into an icecube and Baphomet too… A little icecube with pointy ears and a tail.” Lucifer said trying to picture it.  
“Are you talking about the cat or yourself when you talk about a tail?” Sam teased.  
“I let you decide.” Lucifer grinned. “Not to mention that you fed us both.”  
“I still don’t understand how you managed to eat all those candies without puking.”  
”Practice.”

Sam got up to fetch the little gift wrapped so neatly under the Christmas tree and came back quickly under the blankets next to Lucifer.

“Brrrr, it’s better here.”  
“Yes, blanket forts are magic” Lucifer agreed sinking a little more under the blankets.

He watched Sam pull on the bow.

“You can tear it down, you know?”  
“I usually not have packages this beautiful.”  
“Stop teasing me. I made it in less than five minutes.”

Lucifer wrapped it himself? Sam thought a salesperson trained for it did. Anyway, he took his time to untie the bow and unfold the colorful paper to discover a little angel. It was so fragile, it looked extremely delicate. It had a little white robe with gold ornaments, two elegant wings that sparkled in the light of the fireplace, a little face with kind eyes, long chestnut hair and a minuscule golden ring for the halo. It was beautiful and not at all what Sam would have expected from his neighbor.

“It goes on the tree. The hair made me think of you. A little Sam angel for your Christmas tree... It’s stupid, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s amazing.” Sam said honestly.  
“You can pretend it broke next time I see you. Baphomet could surely help on that if you want.”  
“Stop it, Lucifer. I like it a lot.”

And it was true. He was rarely offered delicate objects. People always gave him books or clothes, cooking items or decorations he didn’t really like as presents but nobody ever offered him something that looked this precious before. He was touched by the gift. He got up and put the tinsel on his Christmas tree. It looked perfectly fine here. And Sam found himself smiling fondly to it. When he turned his head to Lucifer, he realized that he was staring at him again, smiling back softly. A real smile this time, not a flirty one or a smirk.

Lucifer lifted the blankets he was under to invite Sam back in the warmth of their improvised nest. Sam ran to it, giggling as he jumped to lay down next to him. Lucifer rubbed his arms and shoulders to warm him up. Sam snuggled closer. He whispered a sincere ‘thank you’, to what Lucifer chuckled and answered ‘you’re welcome’. Sam lift his head. Their lips met.


	6. Chapter 6

It was very light, but it was surely not a fluke. Sam’s breath was heavy, he was not trusting what he just dared to do. His eyes stayed focused on Lucifer’s lips that parted and got dragged between his teeth like he was chasing the sensation he just experienced. Sam slid hesitant fingers to Lucifer’s back and held him tight against his chest. He could hear his own heart beating fast.

“This one was for the Christmas gift.” Sam announced in a whisper. Then he dared the odds and  kissed him again.  
“And this one?” Lucifer asked in a breathe.  
“This one was for me.”

Sam rolled on top of Lucifer and put his lips on his. Lucifer kissed back and opened his mouth immediately. Their kisses turned sloppy and passionate when Sam’s raised his knee between Lucifer’s tights. Sam slid down to mouth at Lucifer’s jawline.

“Ever did it with another man before?” Lucifer asked, brought breathless by Sam’s assaults.  
“Yes.” Sam didn’t have to ask to Lucifer, he already saw him bring other people to his house.  
“You top or you bottom?”  
“I like both.” Sam admitted.  
“Good.”

Sam slid his hands to Lucifer’s belt and tugged at it. Lucifer’s low voice shook when he moaned Sam’s name. He was the only one who knew how to do it like that. It sounded like honey slipping over his tongue and Sam couldn’t deny it had some effects on him.

“Sam, oh God! Sam, wait.”  
“Something’s wrong?” Sam worried by the hesitation he felt in Lucifer.

Lucifer took Sam’s face between his hands and caressed his cheeks, looking at him tenderly. “No, it’s just... I dreamt of this moment for so long. I want to look at you.”

Lucifer had a devilish smirk and rolled them over easily, so Sam laid on his back and he was towering over him, supported by his elbow. Lucifer took the time to make his hand slip the whole length of Sam’s torso and stomach before he hooked a finger to his pants button, studying Sam’s expressions. When he made it pop, Sam gasped, Lucifer’s gaze still on his face.

His hand slid under Sam’s underwear and cupped him, his voice making an approving sound in the back of his throat. Sam closed his eyes, savouring the sensation of Lucifer’s hand stroking him. His chest heaved with laboured breath and he arched his back. Lucifer’s forehead connected to his chin, Sam heard him praised him.

“So beautiful, Sam. I want to take you.”  
“Yes.”  
“I want to possess you”  
“Just do it.”

Sam felt like begging when Lucifer’s hand left his length and he tugged at his pants, undressing him completely. Lucifer quickly get rid of his own clothes in front of Sam and then he settled behind him, nibbling at the sensitive spot between his neck and his shoulder, he pressed himself on Sam’s back.

“Oh fuck, you’re so hot.”  
“Lucifer.”  
“Yeah, I got you, Sam.”

From the corner of his eyes, Sam saw Lucifer wet his fingers in his mouth and then he felt them breach at his hole. Though, Sam was distracted by the countless kisses Lucifer made rain on his neck and shoulders.

“Touch yourself.” Lucifer growled.

Sam moaned as he felt Lucifer press a wet finger in him. He could sense his intense gaze on his body, looking over his shoulder as he stroked himself. By the time Lucifer was three fingers deep inside him, Sam was already close to come.

“Lucifer, now.”  
“You want me deep inside you, Sam?” Lucifer was still teasing him.  
“Oh yeah.” Sam moaned pressing his back against him.

Lucifer’s fingers were promptly replaced by his cock, slowly pushing in Sam. He managed to grab Sam’s hair with the arm snaked under his neck. He titled Sam’s head back, exposing the columns of his throat. Lucifer drew on Sam over him and thrusted in him. Slow and careful at first, it quickly became more powerful. Sam’s hand on his cock was replaced by Lucifer’s, stroking him as he rammed in him. Sam was at Lucifer’s complete mercy. He could still feel his intense gaze on him as Lucifer purred dirty praises directly to his ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Sam. Feel so good.”

Lucifer bit his earlobe and Sam lost it, shooting his release on Lucifer’s hand. When he calmed down enough to register what was happening around him, Sam felt Lucifer slid out of him and heard him swear incoherent curses, his forehead against Sam’s shoulder blade. Sam felt the hot rabbit breath of Lucifer behind him and something hot hit his back. Sam wasn’t able to repress a moan at the thought of Lucifer coming all over the skin of his back.

After a moment, Lucifer curled his arms around him and pressed Sam’s back on his chest. Sam chuckled.

“You’re spooning me?”  
“You deserve it.”  
“Do I?”  
“You’re so hot when you have an orgasm.”  
Sam felt suddenly very self conscious. “You looked at me the whole time?”  
“Yes, you’re beautiful and I love you.”

Sam wondered if he understood that right. After a few seconds though, he felt Lucifer’s whole body suddenly tense behind him.

“Oh God, I did not just say that,” he groaned.  
“Take me out to diner first, would you?” Sam laughed.  
“Post orgasm pillow talk. It does not count.”  
“I will remind you this one for a very long time, trust me.” Sam teased.  
“So… Does it mean this will happen again?” Lucifer said, hope filling his voice.  
“Totally.” Sam answered, rolling over in Lucifer’s arms to face him and steal a quick kiss.  
“Sam?”  
“Yes, Lucifer?”  
“Would you like to go out with me sometime?”  
“Yes, you dork.”


	7. Chapter 7

The time Dean drove to Sam’s place, it was the afternoon already. The snow had finally stopped to fall during the early morning. The snowplows had done their work, but the roads were still very hard to drive on. On the sidewalk, some people in Sam’s neighborhood would see days go by before they would be able to find their car back, hidden completely under the snow.

Dean had his own set of keys and used it to open the building’s door. Just behind him, a man called for him to hold the door open. The man of an average height was so swaddle under layers of clothes, Dean couldn’t see his face. The guy’s thanks were muffled by at least two scarves.

The good news was that power was back in Sam’s building, when Dean pushed the elevator’s button, it worked. Dean held the doors of the elevator for scarfman too but he denied with a sign of his hand and stayed in the lobby. “Waiting for the others” is what Dean thought he heard him say.

Arriving at Sam’s door, Dean tried to open it very slowly. He wanted to surprise his little brother. Instead of what, it was him who was very surprised. There was a mess of sheets in the middle of the living room. What did Sam invent now? Dean furtively tiptoed to the couch, he silently removed the sheet on top of the armrest of the couch, tied between two chairs and screamed when he discovered under more than what he ever wanted to see. Because there was not only Sam sleeping here, but another man was with him, and judging by the naked parts of bodies the blankets weren’t hiding, and the way they were tangled together, they were not just friends.

“Ah my eyes! Bleach, I need bleach!”

Sam jumped awake. Lucifer made a sound midway through a growl and a snore in reaction to Sam’s sudden move and covered his head under the comforter.

“Dean! What are you doing here?”  
“Something is moving under the blanket.” Dean exclaimed, afraid by whatever vision his brain was imagining.  
“Shit, Baphomet! Dean, close the door!”

A ball of fur ran faster than the lightening, directly from under the bed through the front door Dean let open to avoid doing any noise.

“Baph… What?”

Too late. The cat escaped the apartment.

“Lucifer, the cat ran away.” Sam said panicked.  
“He will come back. Go back to bed.” The blankets answered.  
“Dean, do something. Run after him!”  
“Why? You do it.”  
“I’m naked.” Sam deadpanned with a bitchface.  
“Since when do you have a cat anyway? And more importantly …” Dean ended his sentence by pointing in a dramatic way at Lucifer’s form curled in the bed.

Passed his first reaction at being woken up so rudely and surprisingly by his brother as he was stark naked in bed with his new lover, Sam felt suddenly very self conscious and hid his naked torso with the blankets like a prude virgin.

At this moment, he may had been thankful for the irruption of new people in his apartment, because it kept him away from answering Dean, but the fact that he didn’t know any of them alarmed him though.

“Heya, Sammy. Is Lucifer here?”  
“Who are you?” Dean asked, turning abruptly to them.

Scarfman held a cat in front of him and Dean sneezed.

“We knocked at Luci’s door but nobody answers and then we saw his cat flying directly from your door.”

Seeing no reaction on both Sam and Dean’s faces, apart from a new sneezing from Dean, scarfman put off his beanie and untied his scarves.

“You recognize me, Sam? I’m Gabriel, Lucifer’s brother. Meet Michael and Raphael.” He added, pointing to two other tall men who were more hesitant to enter Sam’s flat without being properly invited to.  
“Ha hem… Hello?”  
“Is that Luci?” Gabriel said his eyes on the general form in the bed.  
“Oh God, I hope so, or this is going to be really embarrassing.”  
“Raphael, don’t say the name of the Lord in vain.” The one that must have been Michael said.

Sam nodded silently, mouth agape like a fish. “Ah!” Gabriel exclaimed before he vigorously slammed the flat of his hand on the form under the blankets. Lucifer gave a breathless cry.

“Wake up lazy pants! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Or else I pull off the blankets out of the bed.”  
“Please, no!” Dean begged. “They are naked.”  
“More reason to do it!”  
“Gabriel no!” Michael and Raphael yelled too.  
“Spoilsports.” Gabriel pouted as he beat Lucifer through the blankets again.

This last slap finally got Lucifer to wake up. His head emerged from under the blankets and went from Gabriel who received a very rude curse for greeting, to Sam, and finally the rest of the men in the room.

“What the Hell is happening?” He asked, eyes not totally focused.  
“Lucifer!” Michael gasped scandalized, as his brother, visibly not bashful at all, pulled the blankets over and sat on the bed.  
“Forget the bleach, just kill me.” Dean asked for help.  
“Hey, merry Christmas!” Gabriel cheered and launched himself in Lucifer’s arms.

Gabriel practically knocked his brother out when he jumped on him, laying him flat on his back. Though, when Lucifer fully realised his brothers were really here, he grabbed the first pants he found, that happened to be Sam’s, and hugged each one of them tight. He was so happy they came over to find him at his place when he couldn’t make it to Gabriel’s the previous evening.

Once, Sam had found some pants and a shirt too, he invited Lucifer and all his brothers to share a meal with Dean and him. An hour later, they were all in Sam’s living room, freshly showered, properly dressed and caffeinated, Lucifer was radiant next to Sam, in a dark blue suit.

All Sam had cooked for the previous day would have been enough for them all to eat but Lucifer’s brothers actually brought food with them too, so the table was croaking under the different plates, and no less than five different desserts were waiting in Sam’s kitchen.

“You guys are together since a long time now?” Gabriel asked out of the blue, between two forks of turkey.  
Lucifer looked at his watch and answered. “A bunch of hours now.”  
“Shit!” Dean swore earning himself a glare from everyone around the table. “Sorry, Padre” he added to Michael’s intention. “It’s just that I made a bet last night about if yes or no those two yahoos were together as a couple. It looks like I owe Claire a fifty.”  
“You bet about my love life?” Sam asked.  
“Of course.” Dean answered with no shame. “I thought he would never make a move on his crush.” Dean informed all the people around the table.  
“You have a crush on me?” Lucifer teased.  
“Thanks for ratting me out.” Sam pouted at Dean.  
“Oh don’t worry for that. Beside, we sympathize. We all know how it is to have a brother ranting over the phone for hours about the cute guy next door.” Michael rolled his eyes.  
“Mickey!” Lucifer yelled, not believing what he just heard him say.

Dean, Raphael, Gabriel and Sam laughed to the blond’s incriminating reaction.

They had wonderful desserts. Gabriel brought over a Christmas log cake and ginger breads so good, it was like tasting little bites of Heaven with each spoon. They exchanged gifts and Lucifer and his brothers even sang Christmas carols because it was a tradition for them. It was the most pleasant Christmas Sam had since he was a little kid and still believed in Santa.

However, the best part was when they were all a little tired and retreated by the fireplace. Gabriel was gently dozing off, Baphomet on his lap. Dean was in a deep argument with Michael and Raphael about classic cars. Sam walked in the living room, coming from the kitchen with a tray full of mugs of steaming coffees and chocolate chips cookies Gabriel had baked. He put the tray on the coffee table and handed a mug to everyone of them, petted Baphomet’s head, earning himself a happy purr and then settled next to Lucifer. This one dragged him closer to him, an arm around his shoulders. Lucifer sipped on his mug and kissed him on the mouth. He tasted like coffee, his lips warm. Sam smiled and returned the kiss.

“A boyfriend for Christmas. That was a gift I forgot to put on my list. However it’s the best gift of them all.”


End file.
